This invention relates to disc brakes and, particularly, to improvements in so-called floating caliper type disc brakes.
One prior art floating caliper type disc brake includes a pair of friction pads disposed on the opposite sides of a rotatable disc, a supporting member adapted to be secured to a non-rotatable part of a vehicle and slidably supporting thereon the pair of friction pads for movement in the direction of the axis of the disc, and a caliper slidably supported for movement in the direction of the axis of the disc on the supporting member and having a piston for pressing one of the friction pads against one surface of the disc and a leg portion engaging with the other friction pad for pressing it against the other surface of the disc. It has been proposed to mount the friction pads on the supporting member such that the friction pads can be mounted on or removed from the supporting member by displacing the caliper in the direction of the axis of the disc on the supporting member. In such disc brakes, the friction pad exchanging operations can be easily performed, but the caliper may occasionally be displaced and the friction pads come off from the supporting member.